Auslly Graduations & Engagements
by Keahindiana
Summary: The couple have had a hard six months with a bereavement in their life but with graduation finally in their grasp, what's next Ally & her worldwide boyfriend? -My first ever fanfiction story so please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

~Austin's POV ~  
"Well I guess this is it." I watched Ally close the door of the practice room in sonic boom for the last time. Every moment in that room suddenly flushed back to me. Every kiss, hug, loving smile and every song we had composed together in that room. Even the first time I watched Ally sing was in this room and now we're graduating together. These last few months haven't been easy and to be honest I never thought we'd be here. I stepped over and took her hand.

-flashback-  
Sitting in the doctor's office.  
"kids I'm afraid that we've been unsuccessful in finding a heartbeat. But please kids think of it this way, this was unplanned, your only seventeen. You kids have the rest of your life left.  
Ally collapsed onto the floor in heaved sobs. My eyes stung with tears as I kneeled down to comfort my girlfriend.  
The whole pregnancy was an accident but as soon as we had come to terms with it, the whole thing is snatched from our hands. Over the next few months Ally slept over more and more, she needed me constantly, she was so brave. She blamed herself for everything, she woke up tears most nights. I comforted her and through every perfect bone in her body, I couldn't help but feel that her ribs and spine were sticking out through even thick jumpers. Ally ended up spending two months in hospital and rehab. My beautiful girlfriend managed to put on a stone and a half while she was there. She even managed to keep up with schoolwork while she was there so that she could graduate.  
-flashback ended-

I jumped back to reality when I heard Dez's dramatic cry as he came out of the practice room followed by Trish.  
"It's gonna be okay babe" Dez cried and wrapped his arms around Trish.  
"Man I'm never gonna get used to you two being all lovey dovey" Ally laughed and looked up at me with her frail face. I still hadn't let go of her hand.  
"Well I think it's cute guys" Ally smiled and squeezed my hand. "Whoever thought we would all end up together guys" We began walking downstairs and out the door. I could see Allys eyes brimmed with tears as she locked the door for the final time.  
" Who's ready for the graduation of a lifetime." I put my free hand in my pocket to make sure the little red box was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV:

There was an awkward silence at the Melody diner. Dez and I were waiting on our food. I always know where there's something wrong with Dez because he taps his feet and looks like he needs an exorcist to help him.

'What's wrong buddy? '

Dez continued to tap his feet and avoid contact with me. When his phone went off he knocked the drinks everywhere before running outside. I raced out and saw him leaning against a wall with a, wait what was that in his hand? Dez doesn't smoke, he couldn't be that dumb.

'Hey buddy, please just tell me what's wrong? He stared at me for ages before opening and closing his mouth again. Come on dude if you can't tell me what's wrong, who are you going to tell?'

'TRISH IS PREGNANT! Oh crap, please don't tell her I told you. Oh crap please don't tell her I told you not to tell her. Oh my god Austin I'm not ready to be a dad. I'm only eighteen for crying out loud. Austin Trish screams at me about ice cream .'

Then I had to watch my best friend since I was three crumble at my feet. I leaned in and hugged this wet, floppy mess of a friend.

'Buddy we are going to get through this, you have me, Trish has Ally, we all have eachother.' I found my self ending up having to stroke his back , the same way I had to with Ally in the hospital. I sent shivers down my spine, Dez was there with us through everything and finally I have a chance to be there for him. Dez sobbed for another few minutes before looking up and smiling slightly. I think I really have convinced him everything will be alright. Then I thought about my girlfriend and how she would take all of this, if Trish didn't tell her soon there was going to be serious trouble. Ally didn't like to be the last to find out about news like this especially when it was her best friend having the baby.

'Dude Trish had got to tell Ally.'

Allys POV

I could see that Trish was putting on weight. I thought it was the stress of graduating at first but then I realized. The frequent bathroom breaks, the eating non stop, the sudden cravings for oreos at three in the morning when she slept over. The way she wasn't just dating Dez anymore, they were always together, always making up excuses for not hanging out. Suddenly it all made such sense.

'Trish your pregnant.' Trish was sitting at my white vintage make up table getting ready for the graduating ceremony. She looked up at me and her face drained all colour even on her sallow skin.

'Ally please you can't tell anyone.' She began to cry into my arms and I hugged her back. 'Trish why didn't you tell me sooner. I'm your best friend; you know you can tell me anything. Don't you?'

'I'm sorry Alls you know I want to tell you everything but I was hard enough trying to tell Dez without telling anyone else. You know that I love you.' Trish continued to cry.' I'm already five months Ally, five whole months, I haven't even told my own mom yet. What if she kicks me out Ally?'

'Trish you know that you'll always have me and Austin and that Dez adores you, he really does.'

'Aw Ally can we just get though tonight, I want to wait until I'm graduated and then I'll start telling everone.' Trish turned around and began looking at herself in the mirror. I could see she didn't have the strength anymore to do her own hair. I stood behind her and began to wrap my fingers around her curly hair.

'Everything is gonna be alright Trish,I promise you that.'

**Okay guys that's two chapters done, this is my first ever fanfic so please please please leave a tiny review to help me. I'll write more later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dez's POV

I walked into the school hall with Austin, as soon as I walked in I saw Trish standing in the corner with Ally, She was so beautiful I feel so lucky to have her in my life and thanks to Austin's pep talk on the way over I'm pretty excited about the baby too. I followed Austin over to the girls, Austin was in a shirt and tie, I was in a suit, Ally was wearing a long plain white, lace dress and Trish was wearing a black maxi dress with a zebra print jacket. My girl will never change, Austin walked away with Ally to talk to their parents and I pulled out a seat for trish and knelt beside her.

'Did you tell Ally?'

'Yeah, did you tell Austin?'

'yeah'

'Dez can we just get through today, pretend like nothing's happening for a while.'

'I'd like that a lot.' I pulled Trish into a hug and smiled. I knew I was going to be with this girl for the rest of my life and I was so lucky.

Austins POV

Well that's my plans gone for the next few weeks, I was going to propose to Ally tonight but surely she is going to be too preoccupied with Trish for the next while to worry about marrying me. I smiled when I look over and saw her smiling with her parents and her grandparents. One day she was going to be part of my family. Ally Moon I thought, wow Mrs Ally Moon. Something like that is nearly too perfect to even comprehend.

'AND MAY I PRESENT TO YOU THE MIAMI HIGHS GRADUATING CLASS OF 2013'

We threw out hats in the air and I looked over at my friends, I was performing in a few minutes. 'Ally' I called across the room.

'Tonight we are performing a duet.' Amazingly Ally didn't even object, she just smiled and followed me up onto the stage. Together we sang and acoustic version on Make it Without You. At the end we both looked over and saw Trish and Dez smiling and laughing at the back of the room. When the attention had gone off Ally and I, she turned to me and whispered in my ear.

'Austin I think I'm ready for us to have a baby.'


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

I had been up all night thinking about what Ally had said to me. Another baby? I was trying to consider an offer for a world tour and she springs this on me. Saying no to Ally kills me but surely watching Trish get ready was going to have that effect on her. Even if she did only find out about Trish that night. I mean I had just gotten used to the idea before we had the miscarriage but I don't know if I just felt that way because it was going to happen or was I really ready for this kind of commitment. I had a phone call from Jimmy at eleven asking me to come down to the office as he needed an answer about the world tour. The world tour I hadn't even told my girlfriend about yet…

'Jimmy I just don't know if I'm able for this kind of commitment yet?'

'Well Austin I don't know how much longer I can ignore the demands from your fans about a world tour.'

'I know Jimmy, it's just that I'm worried about having to leave Ally for too long.'

'Why what's wrong with Ally that you can't leave her for too long?'

'Oh god nothing's wrong, I just feel like I haven't been there as much as I should be recently and I want to change that.'

'Well world tour yes or no?' My world froze.

'Can Ally come on the tour.'

'If she really really has to, yes.'

'Alright, yes I'll l go on the tour.'

I was waiting to meet Ally, Trish and Dez at the park. I needed to talk to them about this and especially Ally. This would affect her life more than it would affect mine.'

'Ally, I need to speak to you.'

'Me too Austin, it's important. Have you thought about my question lastninght?' Trish and Dez hadn't come over yet.

'Ally maybe it's just too soon, I don't think either of us are ready to have a baby yet.' Ally faced fell and I put my hand out to her, suddenly she collapsed at my feet and vicious sobs racked her back. 'ALLY WHAT'S WRONG?' I was terrified, there had only been one other time I had seen Ally be this upset and it killed me. She just looked at me and then ran off. I shouted after her but she kept running, I went to follow her and Trish pulled me back.

'What did you say to her Austin?'

'I told her I didn't think that we were ready to have a baby for a while.'

'Oh my god Austin, Ally is pregnant. She only asked you that question because she wanted to see if you would be happy about the news.' My heart just collapsed everywhere, I had told my girlfriend, the absolute love of my life that I wasn't ready to have a baby while she was pregnant. I am a monster. I whipped out my phone and dialed her number. And again, And again, nothing. I ran over and jumped into my car. I drove straight to the one place I knew that I would find her. Sonic boom. I jumped out of my car and ran to the door, it was unlocked. 'Oh god, ALLY.' I was screaming for her, when I opened the door to the practice room, all my worst fears came true. A thin girl was curled up on her floor, a mass of matted hair covered her face. Ally was out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV

'ALLY, OH MY GOD ALLY PLEASE WAKE UP. PLEASE BABY I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID, ALLY YOU KNOW I WOULD BE THERE FOR YOU THROUGH ANYTHING IN THE WORLD. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.' I was screaming so hysterically, I was actually scaring myself. I beat 991 down on the keys on my phone and begs them to come as quick as they could. There was no blood around Ally which meant she hadn't cut herself or anything and she was still breathing, slighty..

I went with Ally in the ambulance and told Dez to keep it a secret from Trish just in case it stressed out her or the baby. They put Ally asleep in a bed by herself I sat holding her hand for the entire time. A midwife came in to do a scan. The five minute wait was awful, 'I found a heartbeat.' Oh thank god I thought I squeezed Ally's hand. Soon after a doctor came in to give me Ally's diagnosis. 'Ally is a severe epileptic, her seizures haven't happened in a few years actually but when they do happen, from the history I have here, she gets them pretty bad.'

'When will she wake up?'

'Within the next hour I would assume? Call me if she wakes up.'

'Thanks Doctor.'

He was right and she stirred after an hour. Her frail body jumped and she called out for me straight away.

'I'm here baby.' I took her hand.

'Austin, I am so sorry. Please don't be mad I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to find out if you would be mad at me.'

'Ally how the hell could I be mad at you, this is as much my fault as it is yours, the midwife was in and the baby is fine Ally. Our baby is fine.' She gave me a weak smile and tried to squeeze my hand. 'I love you Austin Monica Moon.'

'Ally Marie Dawson, you have no idea how much I adore you.' I slipped my hand onto her small stomach. When all of a sudden a whirlwind of leopard print bounded into the room and wrapped Ally in their arms. 'AUSTIN HOW COULD YOU AND DEZ NOT TELL ME THIS WAS HAPPENING, ALLY I'M SORRY YOU KNOW I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU IF THESE BASTARDS HAD TOLD ME.'

'Trish please calm down, I'm fine now. I promise I think that all the emotion set it off.' Dez walked in soon after Trish and hugged me before walking outside the door and pulling me with him.

'You too buddy?' He smiled and laughed at Trish and Ally through the window already talking about whether they were going to have boys or girls. 'Yeah, I think we're both going to kids together man.' We did our handshake before my face dropped again. ' Dude I have a huge problem, I just agreed to go on a huge world tour before I found out that Ally was pregnant and now all of this is happened and I'm expected to bring Ally on an seven month tour. She probably won't even be able to travel by plane in seven months. And the worst part is that I haven't even told her about the tour yet.' Dez just looked at me. 'Oh crap your going on a tour and Trish and I can't even go with you.'

'I know that you won't be able to come with me, I'm going to have to organize a new tour manager for the tour I mean Trish has got to be at least 2 months ahead of Ally so there is no possible way for her or you to go.' We both frowned and looked in the window again at our two girlfriends. Dez loked at me. 'Buddy how are we supposed to separate them for nearly a whole year, that is if Ally goes with you.'

'Aw man don't say that to me, either she comes with me or I don't go, there is no way I can leave her alone throughout her whole first pregnancy. When am I even supposed to tell her?'

Ally's POV

I was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for Austin to come and pick me up from the hospital, they kept me in for three days to make sure that I was a hundred percent again. Austin ran in the door five minutes later, he stopped and smiled at me before coming over, slipping her left arm around me and holding his right hand on my stomach and kissing me. How did I get so lucky to have someone like him in my life. We walked out to the car and Austin helped me in. He walked around the back of the car and sat in, he sat and looked at me for a second. 'Alls.'

'Yeah.' His expression looked so worried.

'Jimmy is forcing me to go on a seven month tour, starting at the end of the month. Look baby I know that you probably aren't going to want to leave Trish because your both you know, feeling the same things..' She cut me off

'Austin of course I am going to go with you, you are the only person who I need to spend my pregnancy with.'

'Oh my god Ally, I love you so much. And our baby, you have no idea how lucky I am to be able to love two people so freaking much.'

I drove Ally back to my house, but I need to buy us a house of our own. Now this tour is in the way, it's getting in the way of everything.

Once Ally got out of the car my phone rang, it was Dez.

'Hello'

'Shit Dez I'll be right over.'


	6. Chapter 6

Dez's POV

'Please Mrs De la Rosa, you can't throw her out. She is going to need her mother through all of the this, you are one of the only girls that she has to be able to talk to. She is eighteen Mrs La Rosa, please try to understand that we're doing what is best for the bay and that is not getting an abortion.'

'Enough I have had enough, Trish get you, your things and your disrespectful boyfriend OUT OF MY HOUSE.' Trish's mom slammed the door in our faces and we were outside. Trish was more hysterical than I have ever seen her before. She had lost her family now, 'Trish this could be the stupidest thing that I have ever said but we're are going to have our own family now chicken,, you aren't even going to need them.'

'Yeah that was pretty stupid Dez, but it's completely true. Who needs them.' She cried into my arms as I rang Austin.

'Austin trish's mom threw her out.'

'oh shit, I'll be right over.'' I hung up.

'Austin is coming over now Trish.'

Austin's POV

I wrapped Ally up in my bed and gave her one of my jumpers. 'Please Ally stay here, I'll bring them right back here.' I ran out to my car and drove over to Trish's house. They were standing outside, I've never seen them look so upset. Dez had another cigarette in his hand. Dez helped Trish into the car and we drove back to my house in complete silence. They followed me up to my room where Ally was woken up by the sound of everyone coming up the stairs. There was an eerily awkward silence in the room. One that we had never had with each other before.

'So do you guys want to sleep over here tonight? My parents are away at some buissness conference so it is no problem.'

'Would that be okay buddy? We don't even have anywhere else to go.'

'Hey what are friends for?' I could feel Ally's weak bdoy begin to fall asleep in my arms, I put her back into my bed and lay down with my arm around her. Trish and Dez were sitting on the couch. Trish also began to sob herself to sleep there. I turned to look at Dez.

'I really think that you and Trish should consider coming on tour with us now.'

'You know that we both want to Austin but Trish is going to be very pregnant by then, and I am not prepared to take any chances with her or the baby.'

' I know Buddy I mean if my parents are okay with it, maybe you could stay here but I don't even know how they are going to take Ally and I's news so maybe we should wait until after this weekend to ask about you two moving in.'

Ally's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and went into the guest bedroom to find Trish, I woke her up and brought her downstairs. I pulled out a packet of oreos and we devoured them, giggling as we ate because we knew that not all best friends got to share the same pregnancy craving. Aside from pickles obviously.

'Trish I'm going to miss you so much on the tour.'

'Ally I can't believe we're not going to be together through all of this, but you have to be with Austin. I think we both agree with that chic.' I just looked at her and smiled.

'Aw man these are good oreos.' I continued stuffing my face, just then I heard a laugh coming from the hallway, two laughs. Austin and Dez peered around the door. Austin walked in and put his arms around me and grabbed the oreo out of my hand and ate it.

It actually turned out to be the best night ever, Dez ordered way too much pizza and Chinese, I made pancakes, Austin brought out loads of CDs and Trish pulled out tubs of ice cream from the ice cream parlor, that she had been working at recently. We all ate as much as possible, which was probably more than I had ever eaten since the hospital. We ended up going back to bed at seven this morning, mostly because I was falling asleep into Austin's chest and Trish was snoring on the couch.

When I woke up around eleven, Austin had already got up. I could hear voices downstairs. I put on a pair of VS sweatpants and walked into the kitchen and sat on Austin's lap. He was sitting alone on his phone.

'Hey baby, everything okay?' I cuddled into him.

'Yeah, just sleepy. How funny was last night?' I smiled and looked up at him.

'I loved it, hey how about going to a water park today with Trish and Dez?'

'Mmm' I looked down at the miniscule bumb I had. I knew I wasn't huge or anything but I really didn't want to be going around a water park looking the way I do.' Austin tightened his grip on my waist.

'Baby don't you ever ever think that you're not gorgeous because you are the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever seen. I love you. It's fine, we don't have to go to a water park. Hey what about a movie day here, I could go rent some movies and we can just stay on the couch all day.' He smiled and hugged me tighter.

'Well it doesn't look like Trish or Dez are getting up anytime soon. I'll come with you to the video store.'

I somehow convinced Austin to get the notebook and the Hunger Games, and when we got home I pulled all the blankets into the sitting room and we lay on the couch for the rest of the day watching movies. Austin talked to the baby for most of the notebook which got me crying even more than the movie. This boy is perfect.

''Austin, do you want a girl or a boy?'

'Honestly I think I just want a healthy baby but I also think that having a little boy first is good because then when you have a little girl he can beat up everyone that's mean to her.'

'That has to be the sweetest thing that you have ever said to me.' I grabbed him and kissed him. Trish and Dez finally came in and sat down on the couch. I have another week and a half before the tour to do this.

Everything in my life was suddenly so perfect.


End file.
